Snowing Sakura's
by XxSilentxDreamerxX
Summary: She lived a life full of secrets that were never to be told. But than when she's captured and tooken away from the one she loved dearly. Will she ever be able to go back to him or will she be forced to do everything her captors tell her to?


Chapter 1 – First Encounters  
  
A shadowed figure walked down the lonely streets. Blood red hair flowing in the wind within the figures ponytail. Golden eyes burning through the night. A sword held to the side dripping crimson. Left on the ground behind the figure was a man who was killed by none other than the Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
The Battousai just got done with his assignment and was now heading back over to the Ishin Shishi hideout. As soon as he got back there men moved out of his way while heading over to Katsura's location to receive his new assignment. He slid open the shoji screen silently and walking in having a man look up at him.  
  
"Well Kenshin it seems to me that you have finished your assignment and now you want a new one." said Katsura, "so your assignment is now to kill Kamiya Koji and kidnap his daughter Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
"Any information for me?" Battousai asked.  
  
"Yes there is, "Katsura said, "Kamiya knows the way of the sword. He teaches the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu sword style. His daughter Kaoru is very special. She is able to do things others can not."  
  
"What do you mean by that Katsura." Battousai stated coldly at him.  
  
"What I'm saying is you better watch out for her." Katsura replied calmly, "also watch out for her bodyguards. Although she also knows the way of the sword her father insists that she has them. All four f her bodyguards lover her and will die if it means she will be safe from harm."  
  
"If that's all I think I'll be going now," said the Battousai while getting up and walking out the door."  
  
"Come back in a week with the girl, unharmed." Katsura said, "she's really important to us."  
  
Battousai walked through out the night without stopping. When the sun started to rise that is when he stopped to walking for a little while. After a few moments of resting he continued on. He had to get to Tokyo by the end tonight and the only way he could is if he kept on walking non- stop.  
  
By the time he neared the edge of the city he stopped. He had to wait till the dead night before he could continue on his way to the Kamiya dojo. He didn't want to be spotted right away so he didn't know what he should do. He was having a mental argument with himself on wither he should go now and get it over with or just wait for the right time.  
  
"Damn idiot inside my head," He muttered to himself out of nowhere. "Why am I cursed with that supid idiot? He's just a tormenter inside my head. He talks about reason and good in the world but is there actually such a thing?"  
  
Battousai stood up as soon as the sun started to set and walked into town. He stayed amongst the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. He went around undetected by anyone all the way to the Kamiya Dojo and once he got there he thought it would be wise to spy for a while before making a move. He saw that there were two gaurds outside of one room and didn't see anyone else.  
  
After a while of looking around Battousai made a move to the window of the room where there were two gaurds outside. It turned out to be none other than Koji's room and it seemed to him that he was awaiting his arrival. He was more than prepared to face the Battousai than he ever thought he was.  
  
"Kamiya Koji I am here to take your life," Battousai said with venom in each word, "Than I will tear apart your daugthers life forever."  
  
"I would love to see you try and ruin her life Battousai," Koji replied, "she is one who will keep on smiling no matter the situation till her death. He life can't be torn apart so easily as you think it could my dear Manslayer."

" We shall see Kamiya we will see." Battousai said drawing his sword.

Kamiya Koji took up a stance of defense while the Battousai just attacked head on. Stroke by stroke Kamiya blocked as best as he could. It turned out that he only had a few scratches. Battousai was displeased by it too. Than Battousai came to the decision that he would end this right now and no more childs play.

"Any last words Kamiya?" Battousai asked with a smirk dancing onto his emotionless face.

"Yes I do," Kamiya Koji replied, "May you be atoned for all sins you have committed in your life."

And with those last words Kamiya Koji spoke his last words before he was beheaded. It also turned out that those gaurds out there were just fakes and that Kaoru wasn't even in the dojo. Battousai cursed at his unfortunate luck and jumped over the gate of the dojo. He walked off to find an Inn to stay at for the night. He was going to find Kamiya Kaoru the next day and take her back to Katsura before the week was over. He was tired of these child games.


End file.
